MAN-08 Elmeth
The MAN-08 Elmeth is a prototype mobile armor from the series Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. The unit is piloted by Lalah Sune. Technology The experimental Elmeth mobile armor was produced by the Principality of Zeon's Flanagan Institute for use as a Newtype-capable mobile armor. Among the Elmeth's capabilities were its Pyscommu control system, which allowed a Newtype-pilot to control the 12 large "bit" pod weapons with his/her brainwaves. The bits had their own on-board reactor and were also equipped with maneuvering thrusters and a beam gun. With the bits the Elmeth could attack targets over great distances and they were its primary weapon although the mobile armor was also equipped with two mega particle guns, which were mounted on its very large body and had a ninety-degree vertical range of fire. The mobile armor itself was also very fast. However, it lacks limbs to utilize AMBAC flight, and only maneuvers around using its main thrusters, thus making it not suitable for direct combat. Armaments Mega Particle Gun The Elmeth is equipped with a pair of mega particle guns. Unlike the beam rifles of mobile suits the Elmeth's the mega particles used in the mega particle guns are generated from the Elmeth's powerful Minovsky fusion reactor, allowing for an unlimited ammunition. The guns are set on a tract that allows the guns to elevate and depress. ; Bit Bits are a type of mobile pod weapon that is equipped with a rocket thruster, verniers, a power generator, a single beam gun, and a receptor designed to work in conjunction with the Psycommu system. Their systems are designed to allow the bit an extended operating time independent of its carrier. The Psycommu system allowed the bits to receive commands via psycho-waves from the pilot, thus allowing for control that is not interrupted by Minovsky particles. The beam gun with its own power generator allows the bit to conduct its own attacks. When multiple bits attack at once they can conduct all range attacks. The Elmeth is equipped with 12 bits. System Features ; 'Psycommu System' During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycho-waves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons and operate huge mobile armors by thought alone. The Zeon forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History The MAN-08 Elmeth was developed in the year UC 0079 under the orders of Rear Admiral Kycilia Zabi who believed that Newtype research was key to defeat the Earth Federation's advance. Developed and built by the Flanagan Institute it was given to Newtype Lalah Sune under the command of Char Aznable. The Elmeth was taken into combat only once, under the control of Lalah Sune (who was herself guided by her lover Char Aznable), who used the mobile armor to attack the Earth Federation Forces fleet stationed at the recently captured asteroid base Konpeitoh (the former Solomon). With its bits and the ability to strike nearly unseen Lalah Sune earned the nickname "Ghost of Solomon". However the Elmeth then had to fight against the RX-78-2 Gundam, piloted by Amuro Ray. When Char intervened and fought against his rival, Lalah was killed when she moved her mobile armor between the two fighters. She was killed instantly and the Elmeth destroyed when the Gundam's beam saber pierced the Elmeth's cockpit. Photo Gallery This gallery needs photos! Category:Mobile Armors Category:Newtype MA Category:Principality of Zeon Mobile Armors